


Feelings (and the creatures that cause them)

by Timballisto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Just a cute little ChoLuna because I ship them now from f/f hell, according the the hp wiki at least, oh and Grant is an actual character apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timballisto/pseuds/Timballisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cho always feels antsy before a game. Luna says it's because of undocumented magical creatures. Some kissing happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings (and the creatures that cause them)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this pic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/57787) by nymre. 



Cho is jittering with pre-match nerves. She can’t keep her feet still, and her heart felt like it was going to pound out of her chest.

"Oi, what’s got you so worked up?" Grant Page snapped, when her fumbling nearly knocked his mug of coffee into his lap. It was normal for the Ravenclaw keeper to be tetchy in the morning, especially before he’d had his obscenely caffinated coffee.

"Nothing." Cho said, trying to stop her leg from bouncing up and down. "Just- I dunno- excited?"

"What for?" he said, surly as ever. "It’s just Hufflepuff, and they’re absolute rubbish this year."

Cho shrugged, glancing over at the Gryffindor table. Grant caught this and snorted. “Still pining after that git Potter?” He didn’t have a very high opinion of the “Chosen One” as the papers were proclaiming, saying that he didn’t want to stake the future of the wizarding world on an idiot who had the common sense of a moron (“If Potter fights the same way he dates, we’re all fucked.”)

"No." Cho said firmly, her eyes still locked on the Gryffindors. Particularly on the head of blond hair that was sitting with the Weasley girl on the far end of the table.

"Then who are you- no. Really?" Grant sighed. "Loony?"

Cho didn’t even bother to give him a response, just wordlessly zapping him with a mild stinging hex. 

"Jesus, fucking- hello, Professor!" Grant smiled plastically at Professor Flitwick as the Charms teacher passed. The diminutive man gave Grant an unimpressed look, but didn’t stop to comment or take points for Grant’s almost chronic profanity problem.

"There are children here, Grant." Cho said, ignoring Grant’s rude gesture. "Children.”  
"Whatever. You’re still insane.” Grant hissed. “Loony Lovegood!? You have your eyes on- that’s social suicide!”

"I think you’re a few weeks too late to get on my back about it." Cho said.

"Weeks!? This has been going on for weeks!?" Grant sputtered. "Why didn’t I know about this?"

"Because you’re an arsehole, that’s why." Cho said, rising. Luna was gathering her things and making her way out through the doors, which Cho took as her que to leave her teammate behind. She took one last swig of pumpkin juice before she followed Luna out of the Great Hall.

xXx

"Hey, you."

Luna smiles, her eyes sharpening as she comes back to earth. Cho’s arm slung around her shoulders is a comforting anchor. The corridor is empty (almost everyone is at breakfast), and the solitude makes everything seem warmer.

"Hello." It’s a single word, but Cho can hear the affection in the other girl’s airy tone and it does nothing to settle the pre-game butterflies that are beating against the inside of her stomach.

"Are you coming to the game?" Cho asks. She doesn’t assume- Luna’s position within Ravenclaw is mercurial, and sometimes Luna doesn’t feel like subjecting herself to her housemates. Cho respects that, and wishes should could fix it with a few well placed hexes but she knows better than to think that would do anything but make it worse.

Luna thinks for a moment, then nods. “I expect you to catch the snitch. No matter how many weyrflies are beating around in your stomach.” She looked at Cho seriously. “You have quite a lot, you know.”

Cho giggled. “Weyrfly. Is that what those are called?”

Luna nodded. “They usually go away on their own.”

"That’s good to know." Cho said, then grimaced as another wave of nervous energy surged through her. "Ugh. This is the worst part about Quidditch." Her palms were incredibly sweaty; Cho wiped them on her robes in disgust.

"Weyrflies are persistent pests." Luna said. "I think I have something that will help though."

"Oh?" Cho stopped, letting her arm slip off of Luna’s shoulders.

"Close your eyes." Luna says ,and Cho obeys without hesitation. But not without reservations.

"You’re not going to put something on my face, are you?" Cho said, half-joking. "Because I don’t think my robes recovered from the last time- mph!"

Cho sighed happily, leaning down to press her lips more firmly against Luna’s. She slid her hands around Luna’s shoulders, pressing against the shorter girl’s shoulder blades. 

Luna pulled back, ignoring Cho’s unhappy hum. “If you wanted to wipe your sweaty hands on my robes, you only had to ask.”

"Wha- what!" Cho gaped. "I was just- I was- that’s not fair." Cho said, her eyes narrowing at the smug curl in Luna’s lip.

"No." Luna agreed. "It’s not."

"People never believe me when I tell them you’re evil." Cho said, rolling her eyes. She was smiling though, and leaned down and pressed another chaste kiss to Luna’s lips. "I’ll see you here after the match?"

Luna’s smile was slow, and genuine. “Alright.”


End file.
